


In A Rush

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [10]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rushed Sex, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony is tired of his time with Steve being interrupted by villains and monsters, its all going to have to wait today.





	In A Rush

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Rushed Sex” [N2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

Tony pulls Steve closer to him on the bed with a grin. Warm lips press against his as he trails his hands down Steve’s chest and lower. 

He rubs Steve slowly through his pants, loving the way he tries to grind against his palm. He gives his a sharp tug, enjoying the moan that pulls from Steve’s lips.

Smirking up at Steve, he teases the zipper of his pants. “Tony” Steve pleads impatiently.

They jolt apart at the shrill beeping of their AvengerID cards.

“Shit” Tony breaths out in frustration. Why was it always like this? Over the last few weeks villains had managed to interrupt them before they could get to anything more intimate then just a little heavy petting.

“Sirs, it appears that a rather large swamp monster is attacking Staten Island” JARVIS helpfully supplies.

Tony groans, “Swap Monsters? Really?” Nice to know he can cross ‘cock-blocked by Swamp Monster’ of his bucket list, he thinks sarcastically.

The bed shifts as Steve moves to get up. And no, that was not happening. He grabs Steve by the wrist and pulls him back to the bed.

“Come on, Cap, we’ll finish this off quick” He says.

Steve frowns at him, “Tony, we have to go”.

“The media will have a field day if you go into battle swinging a sword as well as a shield”

A blush colours Steve’s cheeks as he looks away.

“Steve?” he says, reaching out to him.

A muttered “God damn it” is the only warning he gets before he is pressed into the mattress by his super soldier. Steve kisses him roughly and he know his lips are going to be kiss swollen after… but there is a certain thill of showing up looking ravished.

A large hand works its way into his pants, quickly pulling his dick out. The hand is rough but the grip is perfect, Tony moans into Steve’s mouth. He swings his arm out reaching for the bedside draw. Upon finding it he opens it and pulls out the bottle of lube. He gives it to Steve who as released his own cock from its confines.

Steve slicks them up quickly and takes them both in hand. The bottle is dropped and forgotten as Steve sets a quick pace.

It is not long before he is spilling himself between his and Steve’s stomachs with a drawn out groan. Steve follows shortly after.

They take a moment as they come back to themselves. Steve gives Tony a quick kiss before he goes to get ready for the battle. Tony smiles. Ha, take that swamp monster, no cock-blocking today.


End file.
